


The Destiny Of Universe 13.

by Arodkillsall



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arodkillsall/pseuds/Arodkillsall
Summary: Universe 13 The Universe of Destiny watch as hero's rise, die, love, and lost.





	1. Chapter 1

In Universe thirteen there is a temple deep in the mountains were people in martial arts. Right now the master named King is taking a test. The test is to enter the temple you need to beat the other members and out of 100 applicants 7 only remain.

"Alright enough now tell me what are your name's."

As they approach the master the tell him there names.

???: Moses Hall.

???: Matthew Gerena.

???: Akuma Dragon.

???: Blade Dragon.

???: Timmy Helmick.

???: Isaiah Turner.

???: Savion Myers

???: Alex Ortiz.

King looks at them and feels there potential as he smirks and opens the door saying. "Welcome to the Temple boy's."

"Wait why is it dark?" Alex asks but the master slams Alex head to the ground. "Look around and guess what time it is" Alex gets up and shakes his head and dusting himself off. "Got it so what's next teach?" Alex gets hit again and the master says. "Just go to bed training tomorrow will be tough."

As the seven go to bed the master goes to his quarters to see's the God Of destruction and his Angel.

"So theses are your new students right King?. King bows to the god and his angel. "Yes my lord Aviation ." The Angel smiles and waves. "Oh you don't need to do that sweetie rise up." As King rises Aviation looks at her and sighs. "I swear you act like such a mother probably because you can't have kids." His Angel Amere is hurt and begins to crys. "Aviation that was so mean after everything we been through?!" King laughs a little and they both glare at him. "Not funny I get it so anything you need sir?" Aviation calms down and speaks. "There's someone going around and stealing people's Ki and life energy so I need you to investigate on that you are by for the strongest in this universe and my apprentice for the next god of destruction now I'll be on my way good luck."

As Aviation and his Angel Amere leaves King sighs goes to bed.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2: Welcome New Students And Alex's Mistake

Alex is up before anyone and starts doing push-ups, sit-ups , crunches and runs around the training field. "The hell are you doing with your shirt off?" As Alex looks back he sees the others and he smiles. "Oh hey guys I just did my morning stuff." Timmy looks at his watch and says. "Bro it's 6am how long were you doing this?" Alex thinks and says. "About 4:30 why?" Matthew coughs. "I'm sorry you said 4:30am are you nuts?" Alex laughs but the master is out his room. "Okay time to train but first y'all take a shower."

As they go take a shower Alex is the first to be done and walks out and starts being joyful. "Come in guys let's make some hustle Wohw!" As he runs out he runs out but slaps someone's ass. "I'm kill you!" Alex is then stopped by the master himself king. "And the hell are you doing?" Alex smiles and puts his arms over his head laughing a little but Moses runs out saying. "He slapped my ass!" Alex looks at Moses and eyes go wide. "You lying mother fucka!" As the other come out the master looks at Alex and sighs. "I really don't like you." Alex shrugs and walks away but the master had other plans. "Alright i wasn't gonna do this today but it seems you boys need to get it out your systems now Alex and Moses in the middle of the monastery and fight the first one that has there back on the ground you lose."

Alex and Moses walks in the middle and Alex's body is medium built but Moses is a little bigger as he sees him he smirks at Alex. "Little in height and in strength I'm sure this will be easy." Alex glares and gets low. "Don't count me out." They get set as the master looks at both and wonders why Alex is using a spider set up but singles the match to begin. " Hajime!"

Alex launch's himself at Moses and jumps and slams his fist on the ground and rocks blind Moses view. "Smart but Alex you need to realize using the eyes isn't everything" Alex is behind Moses but before he can strike Moses punch's him sending him back a little but then Alex looks at the temple wall and rush's at it jumping off it and goes to kick Moses but he snaps his finger and suddenly switch's places with Alex as he stands there confused on what happened the next thing before he realizes what's next he's kicked on the head and nearly to the ground. "You ..... Filthy.... MONGREL!" Alex jumped up out of nowhere punching the hell out of Moses. "The fuck just happened?!" As Alex walks to him then suddenly charges at him getting more angrier. "Oh damn guess I need to actually use this!" Moses puts his fists together and eyes go wide making something that's only studied but he's managed to form it. "Black Hole!" Alex smirks at the thing pulling him in and powers up his arm and uses his own energy to cancel out his move. "I'm not backing down!" As Alex continues to put more of his energy in the move starts to break apart.

"How is someone weak as you do this?!" Alex laughs loudly and smiles. "I'm not weak I'm just a reckless foul who relies on his luck for everything and this was your ace in spades but you can't beat the king of hearts!" Alex pushes more power into his move but Moses smiles and snaps his fingers switching them and Alex is on the other side but Moses smirks and yells. "So this is your best move I guess the king is."

Before he can finish Alex shoulder charges Moses and puts both hands on it trying to put his energy in but he also try's to crush his attack with his bear hands. "You are insane Alex!" Matthew yells but Alex   
laughs loudly and fires it at Moses with his own energy. "Well I guess your not as weak as I thought I guess it's time I go a little serious." As Moses uses his powers he makes his own attack disappear and shifts the ground then throws a rock at Alex then snaps his finger switching places with him then punching him. As the ground shifts he gets Alex off balance. "How much are you willing to give?":

Moses then kicks off the kid gloves and moves his hands down making the gravity more intense. "H~how how are you doing this?!" Moses then lift him off the ground. "You idiot how didn't you figure it out I can control the space around me and everyone else that includes gravity!" 

As Moses slams him down hard he applies pressure to him making a crater still applying power until Master King stops the match by neutralizing Moses Power. "That's enough now the rest of you run to the start of the jungle and run here when you get back you can sleep."

As King takes Alex back to his room to heal him. "Now Alex don't worry i promise to help every way I can."

A day later they all get back

"Okay now we can sleep!" As they were about to sleep the master smiles. "Start training boy's!"


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3: The Fires Of Hell!

It's been a day and Alex was nowhere to be found so they ask the master. "Master King where is Alex?" Timmy asks there master but he smokes his pipe and says. "I sent him home" They all we're shocked after they saw what he's capable of against Moses. "Master King he may have lost to me but that's no way to make him leave." King looks at Moses and sighs. "Do you know what he said during the fight?"

They all flash back to what he says.

"I'm not weak I'm just a reckless foul who relies on his luck for everything!"

The master nods his head. "Yes he's reckless and only decides his fate on his luck now the second match will be Timmy and Matthew."

They both look at each other and Timmy charges at Matthew but as he punch's Matthew flames shot out. Matthew's eyes go wide but blocks it. "A pyro kinetic never thought I would face one of those." Timmy jumps and his whole body is set ablaze and he becomes stronger and faster. "And you'll lose to one of those!" Timmy punch's Matthew sending him back a bit but he's not burned and Matthew smirks. "So Timmy got another one on ya?" Timmy roars out and flames starts to spin around him as he powers up for his ultimate attack the heat from the flames reach the others and the others couldn't handle it but the master King. "Master can we kill our opponents!" They look at Master King as he nods Timmy new this was his free kill. "Alright Matthew it was fun glad I met you but this is it. Timmy roars more louder and rush's at Matthew at blinding speeds and with his eyes sweating he couldn't see him. "NUKE ZA WORLD!" As Matthew try's to get away from the blast the master shields the other from the blast. "This kid can produce this much flames and heat from his anger alone?" As the explosion goes down a little. Timmy is down to his knees smirking looking at the smoke as it clears his smirk, his smile is gone they all see Matthew absorb his power but Matthew can bearly contain it so he start to cough blood he shoots the attack into the stratosphere watching it explode. "Geez man thought we were friends talk about heat of the moment huh?" 

Timmy smiles and goes down as Matthew struggles to get up his body is dripping blood from tanking Timmy's attack and his body started smoking and his skin started turning the shade of red like his blood but king grabs his sacred water and throws it on Matthew stopping it then whats left of it he puts down his throat. "Easy Matthew the whole day tomorrow your going to lay down and rest up."

As the master takes Matthew to his bed the others try to help Timmy but his skin is to hot nearly burning there hands.

"Moses, Akuma, Blade, Isaiah and Savion leave him alone trust me if you get to close you'll have a case of human combustion now go I'll tend to Timmy."

As the others went to bed the master picks up Timmy and carries him to his bed or so the others thought.

"I have big plans for you two now rest up because when there's one left I'll take all your powers."


	4. Charpter 4 Ark 1:Brother To Brother Man To Man

Two moved on now and two has lost but now the Master decided that he wanted to see who was the stronger one so the next day he sees the six and sits in his spot looking at the place and sees it all burnt up from Timmy's explosion. "Damn Matthew how you feeling?" Matthew rubs the back of his head. "Umm well I'm actually feeling great thanks from that sacred water you had me drink why?" The Master gets up and smiles. "Because your going to clean up and the others will help you now I'll be back I need to go and do some stuff in my room later."

As the Master walks to his room the others clean for four-five minute's then he comes back to it being clean spotless. "Alright now Akuma, Blade one on one FIGHT!"

They look at each other and then swings there arms at each other making a shockwave blowing Matthew away with Moses but Moses snaps his fingers and is safe but Matthew is sent down the steps. (Imagine Po from the first Kang Fu Panda movie Matthew is getting down the steps like that)

"I'm not Losing to you!" Akuma pushes Blade a little but he pushes back and then they send each other back. "So do you think Matthew's okay?" Blade asks then they all hear Matthew hit the bottom hard and yells. "I'M NOT OKAY!" Then they shrugs. "Oh I'm sure he's fine" Akuma quickly punch's Blade in the face and once in the gut having blade cough up a little spit. "Come on bro I know your stronger then that?" Blade then he grint his teeth and shoots up Upper-cutting him. "Is that better!" Akuma then smiles and grabs him and slams him hard. "Very." Blade then trips Akuma rockets himself up punching him. "I'm going all out!" Akuma smirks and flex's himself. "Then let's do this Blade!" 

Akuma/Blade: AAAAAHHHHH!

As they both roar out Matthew finally makes it back to the top. "Oh thank god so what I miss?" Akuma and Blade powers up more as there skin gets dragon scales and Matthew walks to the others and have a little conversation.

Matthew: Oh so it's a freaky Friday moment?

Moses: Today's Monday."

Savion: So freaky Monday?

Isaiah: Don't know but looks cool.

As Akuma and Blade are down charging up to there full point they charge at each other punching each other then Akuma blasts Blade sends him across the place but as Blade charges at Akuma he charges his fist up with his power. (Like gon)

"Sorry Blade but I win!" As they get close to each other they let out there strongest attacks.

Akuma: Atomic Bomber!

Blade: Hyper Cannon!

Both there attacks clash with one another and an explosion creating dust.

"Well let's see who wins." They all wait for the dust to be cleared and to find out Blades hand was on Akuma face so he head Shotted him and Akuma punch's his gut sending his power through him.

"Wh~Who won?" Akuma and Blade move a little and they look about to kill over and the one who lost was Blade.

"That... was... a close one.... bro" Akuma then falls to his back going to sleep.

"I'll take Akuma to his and and Blades to his." As he takes Akuma to his bed first he passes Blades room and goes to his.

"Don't worry your power will be put to good use."


	5. Chapter 5 Ark 1: The Masters Where Abouts And The Truth Anout King!?

The next day the Master gets up and goes outside to see the others meditating at the shrine. "Good now I want Isaiah and Savion to fight now I'll be in my room have that fight."

Isaiah and Savion clash but while they were fight the master went to his room and sees two people there. "Lord Gin what are you doing here?" King bows and knees to them but Gin sighs and motions his hand up. "Rise up King now I understand you sent two people away already?" King rises up. "Ya Alex was relying on his luck two much and just winged it and Timmy while strong his flames almost killed one of my students." 

Gin shakes his head saying. "I understand I'm not gonna lie you were worst on the count you tried to kill me on multiple occasions but I forgave you and since then I tried you long ago now what about the other problems I told you about?" King smiles. "Yes it's handled I killed him." Gin smiles back. "Oh that's wonderful now I'm going to go back to my Realm enjoy finding your successor."

As Gin and Areoca goes back. "Good luck with them King!"

As they are gone King smile fades. "Go fuck yourself with a damn banana you prick."

King opens the hidden hatch under his bed and walks down stairs then remembers about himself.

His name wasn't always King he got that name because every fight he's in he would Tower over them while they lay there dead. "No Excitement."

As he goes down more he hears his mother yelling at him then all of a sudden he kills her laughing all over the place. "Stupid bitch should always learn I have one name one true name King!"

Then before he get down there he remembers everything about this temple and how he was training fights and the losers would be put on a Machine to drain them of there power and skills remembering that the master before him did this to him and killed him for it. "Never again I won't feel weak again!"

As he gets there he sees Alex and Timmy chained to the wall. "So how are my students today?" Alex spit in his face then Timmy glares at him saying. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here."

King Whips the spit away glaring at both of them but Alex is hit in the stomach at full force making him puke blood. "Alex after everything I did to you why don't you speak to your master it would be a lot easier on you?" Alex doesn't speak he just glares at him with the sight of hatred towards him. "Alright we'll do this the hard way!"

King shoots lightning at Alex having his power being drained away. "I didn't wanna do this Alex your forced me!"

Alex squirms being it by it then he did something that's hooked King. Alex started to laugh. "NOW THIS IS MY FUN HAHAHAHA KING YOU THINK IM WEAK, YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE IT BRING IT BITCH I CAN TAKE IT ALL AND THEM SOME!"

King is shocked and then smiles. "Well I'm glad I took you guys in I'll be back in a bit."

As the Master walk up and opens the Hatch he quickly closes it and walks out his room seeing the walls destroyed and everything covered in blood. "Holy shit so who won?" A whistle could be heard and King looks to the side of him and sees Savion with Isaiah's head smashed bloody into the wall. "Hot damn the winner is Savion now I'm gonna take Isaiah to his room y'all clean this place then go to bed."

As he goes down to his Secret room Alex looks at Isaiah. "Holy shit who did that?" The Master puts Isaiah on the healing bed. "That courtyard is completely cover with bloody and holes also Savion did this to him."


	6. Chapter 6 Ark 1: The Four Best

The final four was Moses, Akuma, Matthew, and Savion the master was watching them smirking feeling up there energy focuses on them and looks at them and says. " Hajime!"

Akuma charges at Moses but he snaps his fingers and replaces him with Matthew and gets decked. As Savion sneaks behind Moses and puts him in a chock hold Akuma rush's to Moses and pounds him in the stomach. But Moses breaks free from Savions chock hold and throws him at the others but they dodge and Moses puts his hands together and does his Black Hole attack on them but Matthew remembers how to beat it and puts his energy in it but because of his unique ability to absorb Ki he wasn't making himself weaker but stronger. "Oh hell no!" Moses snaps his fingers and switch's places with Akuma then kicks the shit out of Matthew bringing him to his knees. "So any more bullshit?" Savion rush's at him and uses his energy to create a rain of bullets raining down on him but he snaps his fingers switching places with Akuma at the last second eliminating him. "Savion you fucked up." As Moses walks towards him Matthew punch's Moses back as hard as he can after absorbing most of the bullets and sends him flying through but since Matthew absorbed most of the bullets Akuma was still good to fight and quickly rush's in front of Moses then his eyes go white and a ape of pure energy appears behind him giving him power.

Once Moses was sent flying and landed on the ground hard. "Your the strongest f us so it's natural we had to jump you."

Moses gets up and glares at them and in his eyes it shows a wolf on the kill. "So you have to jump me because I'm the strongest? No you have to jump me because you three are weaker!" Moses rush's at them but when Akuma goes to punch him. Moses snaps his fingers at the last second switching places with Savion then he blasts Akuma and as Matthew rush's at Moses he throws him in the air but he lays down on his back closing his eyes then smirks evilly and snaps his fighters switching places with Matthew and he's now in the air but he uses his gravity powers to send himself crashing down slamming his foot on Matthew chest nearly killing him. "There they're done for."

As Moses goes to his room King picks up, Matthew, Savion, and Akuma putting them in the basement.


	7. Chapter 7 Ark 1: The Student Vs The Master

As Moses wakes up he walks out of his room seeing the master going into his room so Moses fallows him and sees a secret hatch and goes down three feet away and trying not to be noticed but when he wondered where the others gone he finally find them all seven of them. 

Alex says "I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you" Over and over again then Timmy chooses to stay alive by listening to him but he sees him doing tiny burnt marks to escape then sees the others doing what they can to escape and survive at the same time but the masters notices Moses and grins. "Bad dog." And Moses gets pissed and rush's at him and King charges at Moses as King punch's Moses sending him crashing through the stairs and then he punch's his back sending him bursting through the training grounds but Moses looks around him and try's his reach out to more power as King is at the stop he smirks at Moses.

"There's no hope Moses just give up." Moses gets up slowly and focuses on the hole he made and shifts the ground and the air around making deities aware of what's going on and goes there as fast as they can.

While Moses is continuing to do this he blasts the debris at King as he blocks it all he then snaps his fingers and switches places with something. As King gets ready but the second he sees what he switch's pleases with it blew up in his face.

"Alright guys the Calvary is here now let's go!" But before he can bust them out King drops down from the hole he made and knocks Moses out.


	8. Chapter 8 Ark 1: The Others

As King has the all seven chained up he wakes them up. "Alright now you guys are up good you eight were the strongest ever and the others well let's just saw there a bit contained." As he steps on a tile and the wall opens up and they see the others.

As the seven look in horror they all get angry but as he walks to the Machine he puts his hand on it and the other quickly evaporates and is nothing left by dust absorbing them all. "Well they weren't as delicious as you eight but it's a nice Appetizer now you eight will stay here I have


	9. Chapter 9 Ark 1: The Escape Is Now! Wait Whats Wrong With Alex?

As the Master leaves but looks back at them. "You leave I'll kill you and drain your power right then and there." King leaves and the other look at each other but Alex has his head down and is still repeating the word kill over and over again.

"Okay what's with him why is Alex saying kill over and over again?" Moses asks but Timmy sighs. "Well when I saw him it was covered in bruises and he kept degrading me him saying what he would do to his family then over and over Alex wouldn't believe him and kept torturing Alex as he disrespects him."

Moses eyes go wide and just looks at him. "Well we need to leave now before he comes back!" Alex head shot up as he goes crazy like an animal pushing himself off the wall as he forms an evil grin and keeps trying to break off the wall then he powers out the cuffs.

"Come on guys let's go!" He breaks there cuffs and now was about to walk up but his body started to get zapped with him roaring out in pain and anger with his eyes going red and glares at them.

"Yes master kill them!"


	10. Chapter 10 Ark 1: Beast Vs Beast Moses Vs Alex?! Wait Whos The Monkey?!

They all look at Alex as he gets bigger and bigger, he get down on his hands and knees pushing his power on the floor creaking and breaking it then he rush's at them. Blade and Akuma runs at him and punch's him but they get blown back. "Okay why is Alex actually trying to kill us!?" They look and they see nothing wrong with him. "Wait didn't the master beat the shit out of him and done some mental?!" Blade asks then they all realized. "Guys I think the master found away to turn Alex's anger into full manifestation and turned him into a beast!"

Alex roars and yells. "I WOKE UP IN BEAST MODE!" Alex then goes to punch Moses but he snaps his fingers switching places with him then does his black hole attack but he swings his arm destroying the move. "Is that all you got pup?" Moses glares and bears his fangs out at him

Moses charges at him and Alex does the same punching him then Moses shifts the air and gravity around Alex making it stronger and harder to move. "So anything else Alex?" Alex then smirks and flex's and destroys his attack but then get blasted through the celling and lands on his back. "I already used up some power you wanna continue?"

As Alex gets up and Moses glares at each other they charge in for one more attack but someone stops them and knocks them back.

They look at the monkey man and the blue women next to him.

"Children my name Aviation is I'm the god of destruction of this universe now we're is your master king?"

King yells. "Shove that stick up your ass then talk to me!


	11. Chapter 11 Ark 1: Eight On One?! Squad Up!

As King looks at them he glares and powers up and roars at them but the blue women heals the eight then they fly high looking at them saying. "You eight take on your former master and kill him I'll tell you everything afterwards."

As they get ready King cracks his neck. "This is going to be fun!" Akuma and Blade power up and apes of pure energy appear behind them which makes the god question this. "Sayins and here I thought King killed them all."

Akuma goes to the right and black goes to the Left Alex then roars and charges in right down the middle, and Isaiah quickly goes behind him and all four of them blasts him but King grabs Isaiah and throws him at Alex but he catches him and throws him in the air with him yelling. "SAVION NOW!" Savion powers up his attack and fires it at Isaiah then at the right moment Isaiah uses his power and sends his attack crashing down breaking Ir apart and adding his own power yelling. "Crashing Meteors!" King takes it all and gets angry and ones it's down he looks at them with a glare but before he can react Akuma and Blade gets in close and uses both there attacks and punch's his gut.

Akuma/Blade: TWIN DRAGON ASSAULT!

King is sent back a little but then blasts at both Akuma and Blade. Then at the last second Moses shifts the air and the space around everyone and snaps his fingers teleporting King into his own attacks. "I'm getting pissed!"

As he gets angry the ragger's close in Alex goes into his musical form and Timmy sets his body a blaze attacking him. "I'm going to mow you two done and that'll be it!"

As He gets stronger and charges at Alex and Timmy. Timmy smirks and slams his hands on the ground making a raging fire rise and shoots from the ground burning king and as he backs out of it Alex swirls his hand in it and goes to punch King yelling. "Burning Brotherly Uppercut!" As Alex punch's his jaw he yells. "JUST WHO THE HELL YOU THINK WE ARE!"

As he flys high Moses smirks and puts gravity on him sending him crashing down. But as he gets pissed King breaks out of it slowly and his body releases energy that they couldn't senses and the monkey flys down and sighs. "I thought this would happen you eight did well now back down."


	12. Chapter 12 Ark 1: The Two Strongest In The Universe

As the monkey walks to King he sighs and looks at him. "What did I do King how did this happen?" King gets angry and pissed more. "It became like this when I saw your power and I realize I wasn't good enough to beat you but now I'm strong enough to kill you!" He goes all out and power starts to pour out of him. "Get ready master gin!"

As both Aviation and King gets ready to clash Aviation remembers everything and a tear goes down his face. "Yes come my beloved and favorite pupil."

Aviation and King charge at each other King blasts Aviation with a full power blast then Aviation does his own and it explodes. When they go hand to hand punching and crushing each other's bones and punch's his stomach going all out and blasts Kings face sending him flying but King recovers and jumps at him slamming Aviation down. "King there was no reason to do this why!" King gets kicked of him and blasts him but King blocks it and glares. "I treated you like a son you were my family!" King roars out. "And you killed mine!"

Flashback.

Aviation walks into a home seeing a mother and a father bowing to him but. "I'm no longer need useless people like you both." And does his Haki on them then he looks at his angel she them points to the door and reveals a a child behind the door.

"Well hello there young one who are you!" the child walks to him and speaks. "My name is King." As he looks at the kid he puts false memories in him.

Back to the present

"I'm sick of them I don't care if you treated me like a son I'm gonna kill you for killing my family!"

King powers up to his breaking point and rush's at him but Aviation sighs and puts his hand up and says. "Goodbye my son.... Haki."

Aviation erasers him not trying to show his tears but then looks at the eight. "You guys did well you can leave or stay I don't care which."


	13. Chapter 13 Ark 1: The Chose To Leave Or Stay.

The next day after seeing there master die they all gather around each other. "Three months we've been here and in that time we became close but one by one were taken away because the man we called master wanted us for our power."

They go to the masters room and goes down the secret door and started talking.

Moses: Can't believe we nearly died.

Akuma: Can't believe his parents died and then he did some bullshit and gave him falls memory's.

Blade: Can't believe he did this to become the strongest.

Timmy: Can't believe Alex got taken over.

Isaiah: Can't believe he abused the others.

Savion: Can't believe we were holding him off until he went god mode.

Alex: Can't believe I got beaten twice.

Moses sighs and walks out the line and looks at them.

"Well believe it we did the impossible and we became stronger all because that man helped us and because of him the others are gone for good and there's nothing that we can do to change it now we need to make the chose to either stay or leave if you choose to go I won't stop you hell I won't even bring you back but if you want to stay then great now what do you say?"

All of them just shrugged and chose to stay but while they left the basement a portal appears in front of them and someone walks through to speak to them.

"Hello I'm here for a message from the queen of the underground." 

As they choose to stay there met with a messager from the underground what is her message what does she have to say to our hero's find in the next arc of The Destiny Of Universe 13!


	14. Chapter 14 Ark 2: The Power Of The Underground!?

When we last left our hero's they just defeated there master then a day later a mysterious girl appears telling them the queen f the underground what's to see them who knows what our hero's are into let's find out now!

As they look at a girl with white hair smirking at them.

"So what is your name miss?" Moses asks protecting his friends by putting a tight hold of gravity on her. "Talk about shooting the Messenger anyway my name is Maddie I can produce portal's and other things such as illusions now since I told you what I can do.... let..... me....go.

Before anyone can speak someone comes out the portal looking at them with a grin and breaks her free with ease.

"So theses are the lot that killed the queen's grandfather they don't look so tough." As he takes a step one of them punch's him and sends him flying in the air. "Sorry but this lot doesn't take kindly to your empty threats we get enough from this guy." Alex points to Moses and the guy flys down and smirks walking towards him. "Tell me can you give me the fight I want so much?" Alex feels his power growing by the second and starts to drool and gets bigger and bigger saying the word kill over and over again as the other run and yell.

Moses: Oh come on thought we fixed that!

Matthew: Whatever King did to him he goes into that form whenever he feels excited from a power like that!"

Timmy: Run don't get to close to him!

Akuma: Come on Alex show him what the beast can do!

Blade: Put him in a coffin!

Savion: I'm not about running but I'm not about dying more!

Isaiah: Im With ya on that!

As they glare at each other a question is asked from inside Alex's mind. "Why..... where am I why did I go to this form?"

(Play the song above for the fight."

Alex rush's at the man then he says. "My name is Raiza and I'm known as the demon serpent in the underground!" Alex goes to punch him but Raiza blocks it with three serpents appearing in the air. "Don't tell me this isn't the best you got?"

Alex backs up then stops on the ground and lunges at Raiza. "A basic attack won't work on me." He increases his power and was about to blast him but Alex smirks and uses the power in his legs to quickly get behind Raiza and does a backdrop on him.

The others watch but Maddie smirks as she knows what he's doing and says. "Raiza just end it already!" As if that was the word for him to go all out he blasts Alex but he blocks it then when he stopped blocking Raiza wasn't there for a sec then he was kicked across the area and then kicked in the air and then kicked downwards crashing into the earth. "Well that was short lived." 

As the others we're about to help him Moses puts them in his Gravity Lock trapping them. "Not yet guys the fun is about to happen."

As Raiza floats down he sees Alex getting up but he's not as bulky as he was.

"I'm not done yet." Alex smirks and then he pulls out cards and throws them as hard as he can Raiza laughs and stands still thinking they where just normal cards but they cut him. "What the!?" Alex then rush's towards him and throws coins at him making them explode. "How can you do this?!"

Flashback.

Before Alex joined up with them he was something no one thought of a gambler.


	15. Chapter 15 Ark 2: Alex's Past And The Truth

Alex grew up in the U.SA with a family of five but that all changed when his twin brown Andrew decided to go to a place known as the underground but for his right of passage Andrew had to kill his family and Alex had to watch helplessly as his brother was strong enough to do this at the age of 14.

Ever since then Alex did his best getting stronger, getting better and chose to have a little fun but his fun made him go to and abuse gambling and other things.

When he was just 16 there was already a list of crimes but out of nowhere they were removed as he saw his brother Andrew again and told him about where he's been and told him about the stuff he had to do to get in the underground.

Now after 2 years he's found the people he can thank for taking care of his brother thank them..... by killing them.

Present.

"Tell me how's Andrew Ortiz doing?", they both go wide eyed and then Maddie speaks in a bitchy tone. "And like who's asking?" He looks at her with a smirk. "His twin brother." He steps then quickly goes to her and puts a card by her throat. "Tell me what's going on with him down there or I'll kill her."

Raiza glares and cracks his knuckles. "Your brother is the champion of the underground and the favorite of the queen." He pushes her and says. "Start walking your going to show me were he's at."

Moses does his gravity lock on him but Alex glares at him. "This is the only chance I get to see my brother who killed our family you wanna go for a round three let me go now!"

Moses eye twitched and stops it saying. "Go ahead get yourself killed!" The look at each other and Akuma knocks Moses out. "I swear you lose and we're all dead!" 

Matthew slings Moses over his shoulders and walks with them going into the portal that Maddie opens and walks through it now what will happen?


	16. Chapter 16 Ark 2: Family Reunion But No One Messes With The Pack!

As they walk through the passage they see big stone doors.

"Alex I swear if this is just some sort of!?" Before Matthew could say anything the doors open and they see someone he didn't wanna see yet.

He spoke in a low and murders voice "Hey Brother how you been." Alex glares at him then he walks up to him. "Hey Andrew how you been?" As andrew smirks he punch's the air sending him crashing into a wall. "The fuck was that?" Timmy asks then Moses Wakes up looking at Alex and gets off Matthews shoulder. "Okay so your his brother?" Andrew smirks more and looks a Moses like he's pray but that was a bad move.

"So your challenging me now?" Andrew punch's the air but Moses puts his hand up blocking it. "Damn you weak." Andrew gets pissed and rush's at him and punch's Moses blowing him back with the power of wind.

As he hits a wall hard Moses glares and yawns looking like it didn't phase him.

"So you down blowing me?" Moses powers up then shoots his black hole attack at him then Andrew put up a wall of wind but it didn't block all the damage. "If this is the champion of the under ground when there's no need to talk to the queen."

Andrew recovers and glares roaring out in anger and powers up to the max looking at him but Moses smirks and takes off his jacket. "So this is your all alright since your going all out just let me show you my respect like it will change things." Moses takes off his jacket and is ready for his attack.

Andrew goes crashing into the floor hitting Moses with everything then when the dust is cleared he is standing there pissed.

"What in the hell was that?" Moses glares at him as he sees Andrew drained from his energy. "You showed me all that power then out of nowhere you just cock tease me?"

Moses walks towards him and punch's the hell out of him. "Ruined a damn good shirt because of your brothers bullshit."

As he knocks out Andrew the queen shows up smirking knowing that she knew he would win "hello my name is Samantha and I'm the queen of the underground but you may know another title I'm the grand daughter of the man you killed."

As she looks at Andrew she's picks him up and puts him back in his room the others follow her.


	17. Chapter 17 Arc 2: Family Be Damned

As the gang is taken to her thrown room she sits on it and smiles apron the others. "So can I ask why you killed my grandfather?" The gang look at her then she just started laughing. "To be honest he was a horrible person and because of that I never cared for him now which one of you can absorb Ki?"

Matthew walks up and Sammy gets up smiling. "Come with me I wanna teach you something." As Matthew fallows Sammy to what it looked like a med bay seeing Alex and Andrew laid out. "Now here's the deal I'm gonna teach you something my grandfather taught me and your going to heal both of them deal?

Matthew thinks about it and nods. "Alright now put your hands together and Focus absorbing ki with your body."  
Matthew looks at her. "But it's not being used right now." She laughs at him and says. "Matthew this is an underground street fighting it's everywhere just focus and search for it." 

As Matthew closes his eyes and breath slowly and calmly searching for the Ki and then it's all coming to him slowly all the leftover Ki from over the years of fight goes to him all at once then his hands started glowing putting them on both Alex and Andrew watching as there wounds completely heal and body's in perfect condition. "What was that?" Sammy smiles and walks out saying. "It's called Divine Healing it gathers the Ki in the whole area and then you put it to something today's science and medicine couldn't do."

As they begin to wake up Andrew looks at Alex. "Guess you ain't dead." Alex Looks at him and shrugs. "Guess you's a bitch now." Andrew and Alex hit it each.

Andrew: Meet me in the ring!

Alex: With pleasure!

Alex fallows Andrew to the arena smiling evilly one chat he's about to do.

As they get there Alex sees the gang and smiles as Moses has a bag of popcorn. "Hey where you get that?" Moses giggles a bit. "What you think I wouldn't buy popcorn to watch someone else whop Yo ass you thought." As Moses watch's Isaiah reaches for his popcorn but Moses grabs his wrist. "Boy the help you doin there's a popcorn stand right there." Moses points to the stand.

Alex: How is there popcorn down here?

Andrew: Just because we live underground doesn't mean we don't have lives up on the surface.

Alex: Wait so y'all got everything here?!" 

Andrew: Of corse did you think we wouldn't get stuff down here like you guys?

Alex: ........ Maybe.

They all boo Alex and then the bell rings and Andrew attacks sending Alex to the cage but it then shocks him. "Family be damned Andrew I'm gonna kill you!" As Alex fights it it's still giving him pain and just flat out smirk and laughs like a mad man.

As everyone decided to laugh at them the others just smirks watching his fight. But Sammy looks at Andrew and speaks to him through telepathy.

Sammy: Whatever your planing do it now before your killed.

Andrew: What do you mean I got him in pain plus he's pinned to the electrified walls of the cage how is he going to kill me?"

Sammy: Look..... At...... His..... TEAM!!!

Andrew looks at them and sees there grins and glares but now he's looking back at Alex and sees him getting bigger and bigger getting stronger and stronger. "How is he getting like this?!"

Moses stands up and yells. "Because your brother got tortured by our old master plus I'm sure the bad blood between you guys helped out but still whenever he gets angry or in pain he gets stronger so enjoy yourself bitch because your about to die."

Andrew gets angry and increases his power trying to kill his brother but Alex does something that causes him to loses focus and throws a card at him cutting his neck then when he places his hand on his neck Alex broken free and with all his power he has from his power up he lunges at his brother breaking the ground behind him and punching him taking his head off. "Like I told you before Family Be Damned."

As Alex looks around he roars out like a beast claiming his Territory. "I AM NOW YOUR CHAMPION AND SOON!" Points at Sammy's thrown and slides his thumb across his neck saying. "Your king!"


	18. Chapter 18 Ark 2: The Invasion.

As Andrew lays there headless Alex roars in victory but then the walls broke apart as the some fighters emerge. "Where back queen!"

As Sammy looks at them she glares and says. "I banished you four why are you here?" The man with the black wings smiles and shoots his black feathers at her and the man with the white wings does the same but Sammy sighs and puts her hand up stopping there attacks. "You two are so basic it's not even funny."

As Sammy fires there attacks back at them she's blind sides by one of her own.

"That's enough now." Akuma and Blade saw enough and charges in and transforms. 

(Akuma

(Blade)

As they where about to hit Raiza the men with the black and white wings swoop them up and goes to another room to fight them.

"My name is Uubo." Says the man with the Black Wings. "And I'm Koubo" says the man with the white wings and they smile flapping there wings glaring at them.

As Akuma and Blade are about to fight the angel brothers the others fight Raiza and his men.

"I must say thank you for killing him he would of made this a hole lot more trouble some but can I ask what do you know about your brother?" Alex glares and powers up slowly. "What do you know?"


	19. Chapter 19 Ark 2: The Reason And The True Monster

As Raiza smirks so he flys down and walks to him. "I was here for everything and just as King turned you into a monster he manipulated your brother." As Raiza walks pass him he speaks calmly. "He showed him false things and twisted your parents words but even after all that he didn't kill your family."

Raiza tells him the truth on everything. "I did." Alex's eyes go wide and turns buff and gets bigger with tears dropping from his face and he pushes his power past its limits and gets bigger. "I'm going to kill you." His power turned black and he became a monster hungry for blood.

Then looks at him and moves his arm getting ready to punch him.

The whole room feels the dark energy and everyone's body became cold the area was silent with no movement as he looks at Raiza Alex says something in a dark tone. "I'm going kill you."

As the others go to help Raiza. Moses, Matthew, Isaiah, and Savion go to take the other two looking at Alex and Moses says. "Don't let this power take over Timmy if he goes to far kill him!" Timmy nods looking at the battle closely as they take the others the man with pal white skin is taken on by Moses and Matthew as the guys in the black armor is taken on by Isaiah and Savion.

The fight for the underground is about to begin which side will win?!


	20. Chapter 20 Ark 2: A New Fighter Emerges Enter Akulade!

As Uubo and Kuubo rush them they sweep there legs and throws them to the other side but Akuma and Blade regain there balance. Akuma rush's to the right and Blade rush's to the left firing there attacks.

Akuma: Hyper Cannon!

Blade: Atomic Bomb!

As there attacks hit they didn't do a lot of damage they uses there wings like shields to reduce the damage.

"Is that all you got? They laugh then when they where about to make a move they sense a power that's makes them go cold and silent and they slowly look at whats happening they see Raiza is faced with that power and they look at each other. "We need to beat them and help Master Raiza!" They stand up and sync their energies together looking at Akuma and Blade turning into one being.

"Sorry boys but when I'm here everyone that fights me dies." As the fighter takes a step he disappears and punch's them both in the stomach and then throws them across the room he quickly vanishes and kicks them back to the other side and vanishes again and slams his leg down sending them crashing through the ceiling and floats down. "Give up boys there's nothing you can do anymore." 

As he walks to them Akuma and Blade look at each other and touch's each other's hand and a flash emerges and inside the light a dragon and a Ape roars as a fighter stands looking at the fighter.

The fighter moves his hand making the smoke disappear. "With the power of an Ape and the rage of a dragon I am the one that embodiments both I am Akulade!"

The fighter laughs and glares at him. "Now this will be fun!" Akulade shakes his head. "No it won't." The fighter rages at him and rush's at him at full speed. "Like I said." Akulade punch's the fighters chest and his fist went through his chest as he holds his heart he says the last words the fighter will ever hear. "This battle was boring you are worthless being." And crush's his heart killing him.


	21. Chapter 21 Ark 2: The Left Hand

As they look at Raiza the man with the black armor roars and powers up just to get through this and attack both Savion and Isaiah but they both dodge it and Savion blasts his bullets at the man but blocks it and Isaiah goes behind him and blasts his back making him get angry and roars out more his body gets faster and stronger with every hit and sends them back but they never give up and blasts him as they both look at each other Isaiah rush's in and fights him speed with speed clashing with each other as Savion snipes him whenever he has a free shot.

But this makes him goes faster and get stronger and Isaiah try's his best to keep up but is sent sent pass Savion and is sent crashing into a wall this makes Savion get ready for the attack but as he was but to hit him Savion was saved by an unknown fighter and kills him looking back at Savion. "Are you two okay?

Savion nods and rush's to help Isaiah as the unknown fighter looks towards Alex and feels his power. "If we have to kill you we're sorry..... Alex"


	22. Chapter 22 Ark 2: The Right Hand

As Akulade looks at Moses and Matthew seeing if they need help. The man with pal skin and powers up and throws his energy at them that destroys huge parts of the underground. Then Moses powers up and has an idea and combines his black hole with the Ki in the area making his attack stronger and and fires it at him but as he goes to smack it away it traps him in gravity and thinks. "Guys send your energy to me Matthew take care of him I'm going to help Alex!" 

As Matthew rush's at him and Moses goes to help Alex. Timmy punch's Moses stomach and makes his body heat up making him fall asleep but while Moses is asleep the man broke out of his gravity prison and was about to hit Matthew but Timmy rush's to him and grabs his face slamming it down crashing through the ground and burns his face setting his head a blaze killing him. "There done now watch his fight."

Timmy looks at Alex closely and sets Moses by Matthew.


	23. Chapter 23 Ark 2: Finaly They Can Rest. Or Can they?

As Alex looks at Raiza and he looks around seeing his men killed he feels his swear drops looking at Alex's face but roars out and backs out firing serpents at him but he breaks destroys them and rush's at Raiza but he blocks and moves away and binds him in a serpent trap but it's broken through. "How are you this strong you weren't this strong fighting me!" As he powers up and fires giant serpents of energy at him he flicks it and it's gone. "I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you." Over and over again causing Raiza to transformation.

Raiza spits poison at him but Alex punch's the ground and blocks it with a giant piece of the ground and rush's behind him punching his head bringing him to the ground but his tail wraps him and squeezes him crashing him or so Raiza thought Alex flex's and his bottom half is destroyed and Raiza is turned back to his human form but his legs are gone all is left if his top half and he crawls away trying to save himself but Alex slams his head crushing his head making Alex fall back sleeping.

Days later he wakes up and Alex sees friends and his brothers dead body. "I'm sorry if I done anything I'm sorry." Maddie rush's over and kisses his lips saying. "Sorry for what you saved us."

As They laugh Moses asks. "Okay tell us how did you get that power." Alex eyes go wide and holds himself shaking. "That power wasn't mine it came from my shadow after Raiza told me he killed our family i heard a voice similar to mine but darker then anything saying let go and let me take over so.... so I did it and that power is something I don't wanna embrace you hear me I don't care if the word or the universe is endanger I will never go to that form again!"

As they look at Alex and obviously feeling scared they left him and Sammy says. "Wait I have an idea.... Alex you said your this places champion right and then you wanna be it's king then here take it you need it more then me." Alex takes the crown and smiles looking at his brothers dead body. "He would want you to have it." Maddie smiles and says and Alex takes the crown.

A couple of months later after Alex is king of the underground and Maddie is his Queen Timmy stays behind to help him. Moses choose to take over the temple that King had and made the temple and the land around it his home protecting it. Akuma and Blade walked away from the temple to get stronger and find out how they became that fighter. Matthew and Sammy Traveled the word enjoying it. But a few days later they received a later from Alex saying.

Dear Friends

I'm doing great I want you all to come and see the changes I made to the underground.

Love Alex

So they did they opened the door to the underground but when they opened it.... it was hell.

Bones was ripped out of people's skin there body's striped naked and skewered and stabbed to the walls when they kept walking they saw people with collars and chokers with chains around them as they keep walking they hear screaming and one of the plopped in front of them. "Please save me save me heeeeeelp!" Then he was killed after being dragged away as they opened the thrown room door they look to see who's on the thrown. "Oh hey guys how are you?" They look and it's not Alex it's Andrew.

"Your supposed to be dead how?" As he chuckles he smiles. "Oh right where are my manners I'm sure you would love to see Alex and Timmy well here you are."

He opens the curtain to see Alex dead and Timmy barely Alive. 

"Well guys welcome to hell."


	24. Chapter 24 Ark 3: Bio-Human's

As they see Andrew sitting in Alex's thrown he's smirking looking at them. "Well everyone what do you think?" Andrew looks at Alex's dead body and laughs a little. "To be honest I didn't think he was capable of doing shit like that I mean he was so pissed when he was told that lie."

They were shocked then Moses asks. "What do you mean lie?" Andrew looks at Moses and jumps in front of him. "I did kill our parents Raiza was just saying that because I ordered him to." Akuma's steps forward. "So you mean to tell me that your stronger then Raiza?" After Akuma saw the first fight with Raiza and Alex he didn't believe it. "Oh of course you really think Master King would choose a weakling like him to be his successor?" Moses glares at him. "What do you mean successor and your dodging the question on why are you still alive?" 

Andrew sighs and walks up the steps. "You really haven't figured it out think how was I able to see what happened to Raiza and yet my head was ripped of?" They think them out of nowhere Timmy just spoke. "K~king he ex~ experimented on him." There surprised Timmy can even speak then Andrew looks at Timmy. "Do I need to kill you like I did Alex?" Timmy glares at Andrew. "Go ahead and try."

Before Andrew can take a step Akuma transformations.

(Ignore the Goku outfit.)

"Akuma how did you go blonde?" Matthew asks then Akuma grips his hands and let's his power follow. "What you think me and Blade just did nothing we traveled the world facing its harsh environments and did our best to resist any possible outcome on this planet and this is what we accomplished."

As Akuma looks at Andrew pissed he begins to walk. "Now let's get something straight one of our own is dead and the other is nearly dead and with that I'm going to kill you." Andrew steps and blasts Akuma with a severe gust of wind making scratch marks on his body but he smirks and powers up more and the wind just blew over.

"Are you kidding me that's the best you got?" Andrew gets pissed and looks at Alex and sees the smirk on his face. "Why.... why did you die with that smirk on your face why didn't you join like I offered!? Sammy just looks and shakes her head. "I have pity for you." 

Andrew looks back with eyes that flared with rage so he blasts her with his power but she puts her hand up and makes a psychic barrier blocking it. "As you are now you won't be able to beat me not if you ever could." Andrew was filled with rage and emotions that where all over the place but Moses walks to him. "What are you feeling?" Andrew looks at Moses and bites his tongue. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me just because I'm weaker." 

Moses sighs and places his hand on top of his head. "I'm not feeling sorry for you because your weaker, Matthew heal him." Matthew heal's him and Andrew looks at him. "Now tell us what are you?" Andrew stands up and speaks. "When I killed our parents King did experiments on me yes but I wasn't a normal human."

As Andrew was telling him everything something was aiming for him. "King had a doctor that extremely outdid others in biotechnology he turned himself and us into." Then Blade speaks. "W~Wait us what do you mean by us?" Andrew looks at them all and grips hard on he knows what's about to happen.

"Bio-Humans." As he said the he was shot by a bullet that slowly kills Bio-humans. "Aaaahhhhhh!" As they fun to him, Akuma and Blade nods at Moses knowing what there going to do.

"G~get me to Alex." Matthew picks Andrew up and places him in front of Alex as he gets up slowly and places his head on his. "Alex I don't care if you forgive me for what I did but I'm sorry so to show you I am." Then his body started to turn white and he looks at them. "Guys you need to know what's going on truth is I'm not the ring leader in all this."

Andrew is becoming Alex's life force. "The underground there was a spy and it was." Before he can tell them what's going on he is consumed by Alex and the he breaths heavy. "GAHHHHH GOOD LORD WHY AM I ALIVE..... WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE AN AFTERLIFE WHAT THE FUCK AND WHY IS ANDREWS DEAD BODY THERE I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!?"

Sammy got enough of his yelling and uses her powers putting him to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Ark 3: The Chase And A Destructive Battle Complete Vs Not Complete?

As Akuma and Blade go after the mystery assailant through the underground the mystery killer was running triggering traps for them avoiding them until the last second. "Okay Akuma you see what she's doing?" Akuma looks at the person and glares at him for a sec. "how the hell you know it's a girl?!" Blade dodges some poison arrows. "Because look at the way she's moving!" Akuma looks at her but shakes his head. "We'll found out what the person gender after we get him or her now let's hurry!" 

As they kick there speed up a notch getting closer to the assassin smirks the person the person opens portals as seven people pop out.

Then the person turns around reviving herself as Maddie smirking.m"Akuma Blade it's good to see you too again how you been?" Akuma and Blade glare at her and does a fist bump turning into one being. "Your dead now."

As Akuma and Blade became the complete form of Akulade the ninja that was Blind does his power and makes a copy that was nothing but rage.

Akulade glares at the copy of him and charges at it as the copy charges as well clashing fists and fists breaking the walls around them with the shockwave of clash. "This isn't good." As they get sent back from the clash the others run away while the copy fights the real Akulade.

While both Akulade's go back to roar at each other they both launch at each other punching each other destroying everything around them but Akulade grabs the copy and slams him by his throat then blasting him at point blank range. "AROMIC CANNON!" With the blast hitting the copy or so they thought the copy fires a blasts from his mouth getting Akulade off him and sent crashing to the others with the copy breathing heavily it looks at Akulade but there fusion is no more and the copy slowly goes away but speaks. "N~Next T~Time M~Me W~Will win!" Then the copy is no more and the whole underground is gone.

As they look at the two sayins slowly getting back up they tell them everything they saw.


	26. Chapter 26 Ark 3: The New Threat And An Unexpected Reunion

As they all got back to the temple Akuma and Blade tell them what happened. "And that's all before we fought the copy of us." Akuma and Blade looks at them seeing them pissed as Matthew is healing both Alex and Timmy. "Guys we need you now more then ever please wake up." Matthew says to both Alex and Timmy hoping they hear him.

As Alex's body sleeps he's in his body hearing a voice. "Alex we need to talk." Then out of nowhere Alex is on a platform with him and his brother face to face and his friends in the middle. "What.... is this?" He looks in front of him seeing darkness and his brother walking out of it saying. "This is your heart hello brother." 

As Alex smiles at Andrew saying. "So you brought me back?" Andrew laughs a bit saying. "What's family for ha killing each other and bring each other back?" They both laugh then clash fists with each other. "Can't you just forgive and forget?" Alex gets pissed and smirks. "You haven't seen anything yet." 

Alex push's back and sends Andrew back a bit. "So that's all you got?, if your ever going to beat them you'll need more power." Alex looks at him and starts to get a little bigger but try's to hold his anger back. "Alex you need to accept what King did to you." Alex looks at Andrew glaring at him. "What do you mean he turned me into a monster and because of that I killed." Andrew sighs and looks at him. "No one." Alex calms down looking at him. "Wh~what are you talking about?" Andrew walks to him speaking. "Raiza isn't dead and Maddie is working with him."

Alex drops to his knees and Andrew speaks to him again. "Maddie was the one that killed me now shape up she brought King's most powerful unit the Shinobi Seven." Alex gives him a strange look. "I know not the most created names but it fits now here's the details about them."

"The leader Hanzo is the master of darkness, his Gf is named Sakura she's the master of light durning battle she tends to get a little crazy and have thunder and lightning hit the area wildly, Gale is the master of wind, Zero he's the Master of water and he can turn his water into ice so be careful of him, Buori is the master of earth, Stride is the master of fire and then there's the strongest of them." Alex thinks for a second. "Wait but what about Hanzo he's the leader isn't he supposed to be stronger?" Andrew shakes his head. "No in this case he's the third strongest." Alex nods a bit but thinks who is his gf the second strongest? "Now Damion he's the strongest for a reason his he can copy anything he sees also he knows the six fighting style/there powers."

Alex thinks for a second and says. "There power's?" Andrew sighs and looks at him with an Aggravated look. "What I mean is that he can use there others powers plus the extra powers the two have so think." 

Alex's eyes go wide and Andrew nods. "Now for the third reason any movement he sees he can do it easily so if your fast enough he can't copy."

Alex Speaks with Andrew and as for Timmy he sweats and breaths heavy as he's in his mind he hears Amere saying. "DON'T DIE!"

As Timmy try's to rest he sees everything on fire.


	27. Chapter 27 Ark 3: The Flames Of Retribution

Timmy was born into a cult his family believed that the elements were the fire, darkness, light, water, wind, and earth. Now the man thats holding the ceremony was known as the grandmaster.

He was Timmy's grandfather with the power of darkness at his side he reached his goal to be the leader of the family. Now it's Timmy's turn to reserve the elements. "Now my grandson will be next to take the trial now Timmy what element do you so desire?" Timmy looks at his grandfather and speaks. "I wish for the power of fire!"

Timmy's grandfather was happy and laughs. "I knew you had that potential you were always playing with it as a child now bring the ceremonial items."

As the other bring the salts then to make a circle.

"Now the words to give you the eternal flames of power and life" the grandmaster chants the words.

The flames of life is the flames of power the sparks that bring destruction also brings life the eternal flames may it bind you if the flames die within you the is the day you parish as well now.... Latom!

With that a great pillar of fire is summoned and covers his body all they hear is Timmy's roars in pain as he grits his teeth he clenched his fists to bear the pain.

"Come on fire bring more!" As Timmy yells out the fire gets stronger and hotter but after a few minutes the flames stop and Timmy's body was burned and as he falls to his back the others come to and wraps his body and puts him on a table until he wakes.

A couple hours later he looks at his grandfather.

"Timmy did you get the power?", Timmy looks at his hands and he focused the power as the flames came to him. "Who the hell you think I am gramps?"

Ever since that day Timmy's been training to make his fire stronger and under his control more.


	28. Chapter 28 Ark 3: Akuma Vs Buori

As the two were still asleep Akuma sighs and takes a walks outside the temple. "Yo I'm gonna take a walk I'll catch y'all in a bit."

As Akuma walks down the steps of the temple there was someone smirking and getting ready to attack him. "Finally I know I was supposed to wait and report on who leaves but this is more exciting"

The earth user Buori goes underground shifting the earth unexpectedly but Akuma looks over and senses another power so he plays it off until he shows himself and thinks. "Man this guy is more stupid then Alex."

As he continues to walk he looks around him and slowly powers up making sure he doesn't notice his power rising but is tired of waiting. "It's too damn early to be playing cat and mouse get out from hiding and stop shifting the earth around."

Then Buori pops out of the ground glaring at him. "How did you know I was there?" Akuma rubs the back of his head and looks at him. "I mean it's not hard when your throwing your power around like a complete idiot." As he thinks of Alex in his rage form throwing his power around fighting Raiza. "What are you talking about I wasn't." Before he could finish Akuma irrupt's by putting his hand up. "Ima stop you right there my G you where shifting the ground around thinking I won't notice your power or everything moving so really you were straight capping for that."

Buori gets angry and pulls out his sword and rush's to him swinging it with all his might. "YOUR DEAD!", Akuma sighs and puts one finger up blocking it glaring at him. "You said I'm dead? Who decided that."

Akuma then grabs the blade and squeezes down on it destroying it. "I am the pinnacle of the proud Sayin race."

Then Akuma went super sayin looking at him. "I'll give you a choice leave and come back stronger or fight me the way you are and die like a failure."

Buori glares at him and drops his sword and charges at him. "I will not show fear I won't run away!" Akuma puts one hand up and focused all his energy in one blast. "Move now or you will die."

As Buori continues to charge Akuma blasts him all at once. Buori quickly blocks and gets hit with everything. As the dust clears he's still standing but barely blood is all over his body, his arms are now dropped down and his legs all making him go to his knees. "You are now at cock level either run and get stronger or die here."

Akuma puts his hand up about to blast him but Buori glares and goes underground. "Good get stronger."

Before he could leave stone spikes goes in him and Buori jumps out about to cut off his head. "I AM ONE OF THE ELITE GAURDS OF MASTER KING I WONT LOES TO A MONKEY!!"

As he was about to slice his neck Akuma's eyes flare up and punch's his jaw with his signature move. "Atomic Bomb."

The area blows up leaving the forest destroyed and as the sound is heard by the others they come rushing in and sees Akuma pierced in five different places and one of the guys dead.

Moses: The hell happened here?

Akuma looks at them and breaks the spikes that was still in him and walks slowly saying. "Nothing just had to get rid of some dead weight."


	29. Chapter 29 Ark 3:A Final Goodbye?

Akuma tells them everything and with that Moses speaks. "We need to get the fuck out of here." They all agree and Matthew stops healing them. "Damn it theses two need to get up I'm not about to keep healing them." Then out of nowhere there was a voice. "I'm sure we can help a great deal" then a blue light appears and who steps out was the pair Amere and Aviation. "Lord Aviation, Lady Amaere." They bow to them and Aviation motions his hand up saying. "Raise young ones it's great to see you all once again you all have gotten way stronger then the last time now..... why does the wild one and the fire starter look dead?"

They tell them about the underground and tell them what happened when they returned and the fight that's been happening. "I see so the elite guards actually showed up to avenge there fallen master." He drinks hot tea and smiles. "This tea is wonderful thank you Matthew." Matthew smiles. "Thank you lord Aviation but this is actually Alex's own plants turned into tea." Aviation gets up and goes to both Alex and Timmy. "How long have theses two been like this?" Moses walks to them and stand aside Aviation. "Six weeks my lord and they haven't moved a second, Matthew has been healing them for six weeks day after day."

Aviation smiles and looks at Amere. "Amere wake them up." As Amere walks to them she closes her eyes smiles sweetly and taps here staff three times. "Now children awaken."

In Alex's mind Andrew smiles. "Well it's time Alex is there anymore questions before I go forever?" Alex smiles and shakes his head. "No I got everything thank you Andrew."

As they look at each other the platform below them change into the brothers holding hands one of light one of darkness. Alex and Andrew look at this and chuckle. "You know your hear looked incomplete until now." Alex looks at Andrew and gives him a sly grin. "True but who was it that made it like that?"

As Alex and Andrew share one more laugh they look at each other and decided to hold hands as they smile Andrew is now completely gone. "Goodbye Alex."

As he try's to keep from crying he goes to his knees and says. "There was no lies I'm sorry you had to deal with that and.. don't worry I promise she will be safe."

Before he wakes up he speaks. "I'll find her Andrew.... I'll ..... fine .... you .... Maddie


	30. Chapter 30 Ark 3: They Woke Up! And Off On A Journey?

As Alex and Timmy start to wake up they see there eyes open and Timmy looks at Alex glaring. "So... your wife killed me and then your brother killed you who again went down like a bitch against the strongest of the group so my question is.... why are you so trusting?" Alex thinks for a second and looks around. "Oh hey guys." Alex smiles and gets up. "Don't avoid the question Alex." Alex looks at Timmy and smiles. "Don't know I guess it's a gamble now please tell us why was there fighting while we were unconscious?"

As the others Sammy knew what was going on. "Your brother was talking to you wasn't he?"

He nods and gets up slowly looking at them all smirking. "So while I was knocked out check out what I can do."

Alex opens his hand and a small twister shows up in front of them and then it surrounds around his hand. "Before Andrew disappears he gave me his power now."

He closes his hand stopping it and walks to the stares stopping at them. "Before he died he told me to find her told me to find Maddie and also told me who is the ring leader on this problem you guys are having."

They all looked shocked and then Alex looks at Timmy letting him know who it is. "Don't tell me please." As Alex sighs and shakes his head and speaks. "Timmy it's your grandfather."

As they look at Timmy they see fire about to rise like a gushing volcano. "Funny that's funny your brother and my grandfather is in league with her grandfather so what else is up?"

Alex looks back at the stares. "Nothing that's all he told me I'll be going now" he breaths calmly and lifts himself up looking at them and yells. "WAIT SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FLY?!" Akuma yells but Alex speaks. "My brother thought me but I'm not gonna teach any of you trying learning it your damn selves."

As Alex flys in the direction Andrew told him we're Maddie would be they all glare at him with Akuma yelling. "Isn't this bout a bitch so he learned how to fly but he's not gonna teach us ain't that some shit.

Then the angle Amaere sighs and speaks. "I'll teach you all so don't worry.


End file.
